


what do you do with a loving feeling

by spanish_sahara



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira and Akechi Have Sex And Vaguely Talk About Emotions, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanish_sahara/pseuds/spanish_sahara
Summary: In which Akechi Goro is the least kinky motherfucker in all of Tokyo.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 24
Kudos: 351





	what do you do with a loving feeling

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a mitski song. because of course it is.
> 
> fic is set post-p5r, 1-2 years after the true ending. akechi is dating akira and living with him and doing very adult things, like working through his trauma. kinda.

The first time Akira tells Goro that he loves him, Goro’s dick is in his mouth.

Or rather, in the middle of blowing Goro’s dick, Akira pops his mouth off as gracefully as he can, looks up at him through his stupidly long eyelashes, and says, in the same tone he uses to tell Goro, _I like the way your hair looks in that ponytail_ , or _I think it’s time to put down the knife_ , “I love you.” Goro makes a choked off noise and scrambles to sit back up, but Akira holds him in place, takes him back into his mouth, and swallows him down as Goro comes, embarrassingly loud and quick, hips jerking off the bed.

When he recovers, Goro brings his head up to stare at Akira, who smiles back at him. There’s still a shine of spit and come on his chin.

“It’s okay, don’t feel pressured to say it back now,” Akira says kindly, patting Goro’s thigh. “But just know that I said it first.”

And then, like the asshole he is, he promptly flees to the bathroom before Goro can strangle him and hide his body from Morgana.

—

“Who the fuck even says that,” Goro says, the next day to Ann when they’re having their biweekly lunch. He doesn’t even notice how vigorously he’s stabbing into his black forest cake until Ann gently stops his hand and guides the fork to his mouth.

“I love you?” Ann asks, stealing a bite from his plate. He glares at her. “I don’t know, sounds like standard date-y stuff to me. Honestly, it’s pretty tame, considering some of the stuff you and Akira have said to each other.”

“Oh?” Goro says. “Like what, exactly?”

“Akira just used to tell me a bunch of stuff about blood oaths and sworn rivalries and—gloves, I think? Anyways,” Ann continues on, ignoring how increasingly murderous and mortified Goro looks, “what did you do next?”

Goro pauses. “I followed him into the bathroom, gave him a handjob, and then I pushed him out so I could take a shower.”

“Ok, TMI.” Her nose scrunches. “Wait, that’s it?”

“You want me to talk about how we soaped up and washed each other’s assholes, too?”

“Ok, gross, ew, no, you know that I am _not_ Yusuke and do not need to hear about the uncomfortably personal details of your romantic life.” Ann kicks her legs at him from under the table and crosses her arms. “So you’re telling me that Akira told you that he loved you for the very first time since you guys started this whole thing, and you essentially said nothing back?”

“Well,” Goro retorts, not petulant at all, “he said I didn’t _have_ to say it back.”

“Oh my god,” Ann says, wondrously. “You’re a fucking disaster.”

“I’m well-aware,” Goro replies, scowling.

“Well,” Ann says slowly, as if Goro is an emotionally stunted child—which, okay, whatever. “Do you feel like, y’know, you want to say it back?”

Goro frowns, because if he’s being honest, the thought of if he wanted to say it back to Akira had never really occurred to him. At the time, his thought process went something like, _Why have you stopped sucking my dick_ , and _What the fuck_ , and _Oh, fuck it, I’m coming_ , and _I’m going to wipe that ridiculously smug smirk off your face by kissing the shit out of you, asshole_.

“I remember being very irritated,” Goro says finally. Ann gives him a look. He sighs, and continues. “I remember hearing it, and not knowing what the fuck to say, because it’s not like—I don’t really have experience. With hearing things like that.”

“Oh, Goro,” Ann says, her voice gone quiet and understanding.

Goro does not say, _Sorry that I’m not emotionally adjusted enough to give a proper response to the first ‘I love you’ I’ve heard ever since my mother died_ , _and my father was too much of a festering piece of shit to give me any sort of praise or affection_ , because he’d rather not ruin their entire lunch together discussing his sex life _and_ psycho-analyzing it. And also, Goro _knows_ Ann would be kind and patient enough to coax him further into talking after a dramatic statement like that, even if she has a photo shoot to run to after this—because Ann is his friend, miraculously enough, his friend who eats cake with him, who teases and snarks at him, who, like Akira, is unflinchingly and brilliantly compassionate despite his many, many unresolved emotional traumas and homicidal tendencies.

Instead, Goro says, “I know,” and steals a bite of Ann’s crepes.

—

So yeah: Goro definitely does not think about it.

After Ann leaves for her photo shoot, he goes back to his apartment that he shares with Akira, where Akira told Goro that he loved him for the first time. As he picks up a book to read, Goro does not think about the way Akira had looked when he said it, all cool and calm and yet still softened around the edges. The way his lips were swollen and bright red, the way that Goro did that to him, the things that Akira did to him constantly, how, even when taking Goro’s cock into his mouth, he could still see his easy defiance, the lingering hints of Joker in the challenge of his eyes, the warm tilt of his mouth.

“Take off your clothes,” Goro demands when Akira comes back to their apartment, fresh from his afternoon shift at Rafflesia.

“Hello, honey, welcome home,” Akira greets him blandly as Goro tosses his book to the ground, crowds him against their couch, and pushes him down into the cushions. The following moments are a blur of clothes and tangling limbs and lubed, deft fingers working into him until Goro can’t stand it anymore and pins Akira’s wrists against the cushions.

He sinks down, relishing Akira’s broken hiss, and begins to move in quick, deliberate motions.

“You’re gorgeous,” Akira says, gasping, and Goro stills above him, feels the familiar white-hot lace of pleasure align from his spine to the hollow of his stomach. He fucks himself on Akira’s cock faster, nails digging into Akira’s chest, his breath hitching further and further away from him. Akira continues to talk even as he rolls his hips back up at Goro, saying more shit like “You look so good like this” and “Fuck, do that again,” and “I love you so fucking much, you know that,” cliché bullshit that does not make Goro absolutely fucking lose it and ride Akira even harder, right until the moment that Akira finally goes tense and silent and comes inside of him with Goro’s name in his throat.

Goro continues fucking himself on Akira in slow, wet circles, his hand moving in desperate, uncoordinated movements over his cock. Akira draws himself up closer and knocks Goro’s hand away with his own, their faces close enough that their noses touch. His palm is sensitive and warm over Goro’s skin, his breath hanging over his face, and Goro presses himself closer, wishes there was some way to bury and suspend himself in the small space between them. “I love you,” Akira repeats again, rougher this time. Heat winds Goro’s body even tighter, and he doesn’t even want to know what fucking nonsense he’s groaning at this point, but Akira continues on relentlessly, “I love you, Goro, so much, can I hear you come, can you come just like this, knowing how much I love you—”

“ _Yes,_ ” Goro says, and comes, shaking, into Akira’s hand.

He slumps, boneless, next to Akira, his breath uneven as the sweat cools on both of them. Akira sneaks a hand to caress Goro’s nape, and Goro is too exhausted to not sigh and lean into the touch. He lulls his head to look at Akira, who looks back at him with a bemused and fond smile.

“Do you really not know what turns you on?” Akira asks.

“What kind of idiotic question is that,” Goro snaps.

“To be honest, I thought you would be a lot kinkier than this,” Akira says, running his fingers idly through Goro’s hair. “It’s kinda hard not to make some assumptions when I remember you screaming about how much fun you were having as you were beating the shit out of some shadow. Or when you asked them how much it hurt when you were shooting your gun at them—or how excited you seemed whenever a shadow cast a rage spell on me—”

“I get it,” Goro interrupts, his voice flat. He narrows his eyes at Akira, a dark, uncomfortable feeling formless within him. “So did you only tell me you loved me to prove a point? That I’m not the violent, sadomasochistic bastard in bed you initially thought me to be? If that’s the case, then I’m sorry that our sex hasn’t been the highlight of your kink-fueled fuck fantasies—” 

“Goro,” Akira says. “I told you that I loved you because I do. I love you.”

Goro stares back at him, his mouth opening and closing. Cruel and self-deprecating words swell his throat, threatening to burst him open, again—he grounds himself against the hand in his hair, the even gaze before him, and waits for Akira to keep speaking.

“I only said it then because it just—came out of me,” Akira continues, huffing a quiet laugh. “I said it because I looked up at you, and you looked like—well—you, and I realized how badly I wanted to tell you. It was only until after that I realized how strongly you reacted to it in the moment. And I didn’t want you to feel rushed to say it back.”

“How strongly I reacted,” Goro echoes, and recalls when he first heard Akira said it, the way his body had been shot through by lightning, how, minutes ago, he had tried pressing himself closer to Akira, just so he could imprint his voice onto his skin.

 _Ah_. That reaction.

“So what you’re saying,” Goro says, wrinkling his nose as the realization comes to him, “is that I get off on emotional intimacy, out of all fucking things.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s the _only_ thing that gets you off,” Akira says, the look on his face near-thoughtful. “I think that it just makes you come so much harder than you normally do and that it makes you see stars.”

“How fucking vanilla,” Goro says, disgusted. “To think that I have the same sexual tastes as any average salaryman. Fuck.”

“I think you’re still hot as hell, if not hotter.” Akira laughs and twists Goro closer to him, burying his head in Goro’s shoulder. His arms snake around to hug Goro around his sides and hold him tight.

Goro sighs, and laces his hands through Akira’s. After a moment, listening to Akira just breathe against him, Goro pretends that he doesn’t hear the faint quiver underneath his voice when he says, “I—I don’t know how to say it. Not yet.”

“That’s okay,” Akira assures him, without missing a beat. He squeezes Goro’s hand, his expression tender when he looks up at him. “We can have lots and lots of vulnerable, emotionally charged, virginal sex to practice. I won’t even make fun of you if you cry.”

“I hate you,” Goro says.

“Kinky,” Akira says, and presses a kiss to Goro’s neck. “I love you, too, Goro.”

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> (akechi is probably not this vanilla, but he and akira will embark on a series of horny quests to uncover the Real Truth......)
> 
> thanks for reading, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed (:


End file.
